


理由

by gongqing



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: 在火箭计划失败之后，riot寻找了一个让他留在地球的理由。





	理由

那股和共生体紧密相连的感觉被一点点切断，carlton张开手指又合上，模仿了一个抓的动作，但什么都没有抓到——流体穿过了他的手指，没有留下一丝痕迹。

“riot……”

没有任何回应，对方像是铁了心要抛弃这个已经失去价值的宿主，去寻求其他对他有用的宿主。carlton也不敢说出祈求的话来，因为他知道自己目前的情况多么糟糕，生命基金会的一堆烂摊子等着他去收拾，外面叫嚣着判他死刑的人不在少数。哪怕他还能保住自己的余生，但要重新翻身再造一架火箭也是个难事。

没有用的东西，就应该被抛弃。

就像自然法则，弱者注定会被淘汰。

他比谁都明白这个道理，于是他控制住心底的那份慌乱不安还有不舍，努力的劝说自己接受共生体理他而去。

银灰色的液体从他胸膛流淌出来，凝结成riot的脑袋，灰白的眼睛里空无一物，但对着他的方向。于是carlton感觉对方在注视自己，又不在看他。

“要说再见了吗？”

carlton努力让自己表现的轻松点，riot已经切断了和他的所有联系，他一点都感觉不到对方在他的身体里。虽然他作为低等的人类没有办法窥探异星生物的想法，但是之前他能感受到riot在他的体内，填满他骨缝的空档，内脏的间隙，修补他的缺陷让他变成一个完美的品种。而现在，他要因为自己的错误而被抛弃了，重新变回那个设计不够合理的物种。

riot灰白的眼睛对着cartlon的方向停留良久，看着他的小总裁眼睛里盛满失落，想要挽留又不敢挽留的样子。carlton是个骄傲的人，但他也是个自卑的人，自卑的高傲，把自己放在高高的平台上，不让任何人玷污触碰。但他既然看不起人类，那便也看不起同样作为人类的自己。越和他相处就越明白 戳破他那层高傲的外壳后，就只剩里面缩成一团的小可怜。riot想看他哭的样子，很久了。

毁了他的宏图伟业，那也要做点赔偿不是。

带着粘液和倒刺的舌头缓慢的舔了一下carlton的脸，从嘴角到眉心，拉扯出一条水光长线，后者以为这是一个告别仪式，仍旧睁大了眼睛看着他。

但下一秒，长长的舌头就直接顺着他的脖子从领口溜进他的衣服里面，扫过他柔嫩的乳尖，引发一阵战栗，然后他那层考究的衬衫布料被尽数撕碎。抛弃了他的身体的共生体成为了他的衣服，覆着他在的皮肤的表面闪耀着银色光泽，然而流体的每一次流动，都像在挑逗他的毛孔，让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“riot？”

riot继续不回答他，却把挑逗做到极致 他没有完全脱离carlton的身体，只是控制他的感官而已，把那些丝丝缠绕的快感放到最大，而把他们的联系切断。看着没有得到回应的carlton惊慌失措，却又控制不住的因为快感而发出让人脸红的声音。

“riot，别这样……”

在腿被拉扯着张开的时候，carlton发现他最怕的并不是接下来可能要发生的事情，而是riot不再回应他，共生体仿佛从未和他共生过一样，只是宛若在探索人类的身体一样的在他身上游弋，而他还有了诸多难以启齿的反应。

人类真的是设计的太差了，完全不知道是riot强制放大他的快感的carlton再次唾骂人类这没有用的感官。

riot好笑的看着宿主这些想法，触角拉高carlton的腰，让其下半身悬空，然后一股银色液体目标明确的顺着他的后穴钻进去，刺激着前列腺。

“啊……riot，riot……”

carlton突然不明白riot的真正用意，生理本能让快感冲散他的理智，他的性器高高翘起，前端不断滴落晶莹的液体，细小的分流裹上他的性器慢慢流动，给予他快感却又不给他释放的机会。深埋在他体内的触手逐渐变大到把他撑的满满当当然后毫不留情的开始开疆扩土。

淫靡的气息和暧昧的声音剐擦着耳膜，让carlton一瞬间想不起来自己在干什么，但共生体不满意宿主的走神，一个用力把carlton直接翻身扔到冰凉的地砖上，当然他拖住了，没有摔伤他的宝贝。

“别这样啊……riot，不要……”

被抬起了屁股肏的carlton终于哭叫着求饶起来，因为他听见门外有声音，估计是来通知他上法庭的那些人，然而他发现他的求饶毫无用处，riot并不会因为顾及一个人类的羞耻心而停止。他带着他向门靠近，一直近到能够听清门外人的声音。

一直到那些批评和谩骂刻薄的钻进他的耳朵里，让他听见自己所做的事情变得一文不值，让他被人从高台上抛下，摔的粉身碎骨。

而riot还是没有停止他的侵犯，银灰色的触角按着carlton的脑袋让他的脸贴在干净的黑色大理石地面上，那里干净的可以让他清晰的看见自己双颊潮红着浪叫的样子。

“唔嗯……”

carlton被riot一下子顶到深处，他想发出尖叫，然而门外清晰的讨论他的声音让他咬住了舌头。riot不再理他，他也不再是那个光鲜亮丽的基金会总裁，他只是个连自己身体感官都控制不了的人类。

被共生体抛弃，被信徒抛弃。

多方情绪交织着终于让眼泪肆无忌惮的涌出来，在地板上汇集成涓涓细流，反射出他现在可笑的模样。riot终于放过了他让他射出来，白浊的液体喷溅到黑色的地板上显得格外色情。

carlton像失去力气一样瘫软在地，然而riot开始包裹他， 清理他的身体 ，宛如一个拥抱，这就是一个拥抱。

“riot……”

carlton沙哑的声音听起来委屈至极，他把自己又交给riot 渴望这次不再被抛弃。银灰色的液体填满他的指缝像是模拟十指相扣。

“既然计划失败了，那我需要找点能够留在这里再多一段时间的理由。”

riot终于对他有所回应，carlton不可控制的萌生出名为喜悦的情绪。

“那您找到了吗？”

“找到了。”

没有再给时间让carlton问是什么理由，riot从carlton肩头凝结出的头就张开了嘴，将舌头不容置疑的塞进carlton的嘴里，先是纠缠他的舌头，然后又开始模仿人类口交那样戳刺他的喉咙。

carlton带着满脸泪水含着鲜红的舌头，不时要停下来喘一口气，这副乖顺的模样让外星君主满意，于是他大方的填满了人类的下体，连尿道都有好好照顾。

 

这是他的carlton。

他可以为他留下来。


End file.
